smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hungry Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 5
"HEY!" the human called down to them, which made the Smurfs and Smurfettes jump in fear. "Who are you?" he asked. Papa Smurf walked up to him. "We're the Smurfs! Are you the lord of this castle?" he asked the human. The human shook his head in agreement. "Yes, I'm Lord Poppery, but alas, I'm a ruined lord! And since I have no more money, my friends, servants, everyone has abandoned me!" "But then... you don't have anything to smurf?" Greedy asked. Lord Poppery had a confused look on his face. "What are you saying?" he inquired. Papa Smurf then turned and whispered to his little Smurfs and Smurfettes that humans don't understand Smurf language, before he turned back round to face Lord Poppery. "He's asking if you have anything left to eat!" he said. Lord Poppery pointed to a door at the other end of the room. "Ah! Go see in the kitchens, I think there's a hunk of bread left!" he responded. "Thanks," Papa Smurf thanked, as the Smurfs and Smurfettes ran for the kitchens, running into each other as they went. "TO THE KITCHENS!" Greedy shouted. "I'm starving," Baker added. Jokey was pushing Brainy, trying to make him go faster. "Don't push!" Brainy fumed. When they entered the kitchen, they could see a lonely hunk of bread up on the table. "Wait here, fellow Smurfs!" Hero said. "This smurf will get the bread." So Hero flew as fast as he could towards the bread, and he soon saw a mouse snatch it. "HEY!" Hero shouted. "The bread!" Hefty raged. "After it!" Wonder thundered. The Smurfs and Smurfettes were soon all chasing the mouse and they seen it run into a small hole in the wall. "Catch it!" Jokey demanded. "Get back here, you dirty smurf!" Hefty seethed, as they began running through the small passageway. "I'll get you!" Hawkeye shouted. When they re-emerged at the other end, they all suddenly stopped running and stood there with their eyes wide open and their mouths wide open. For there, right in front of them, was a stash of treasure. "A TREASURE!" Nikolai, Smurfette, and Vanity said in unison. "I HATE TREASURES!" Grouchy said. "I HATE treasures too!" Sulky added. The Smurfs and Smurfettes soon opened a large sack and poured the contents all over the floor. "Gold!" Jokey said. "Silver!" Handy added. "Diamonds!" Smurfette giggled. "Rubies!" Wonder sang out. "The hunk of bread," Greedy lilted. "Hey! That's my bread!" Baker blurted, before the two of them began arguing over the bread. "Just smurf a little at this treasure," Jokey said to them. "I don't smurf," Greedy responded, as he he continued to fight with Baker over the hunk of bread. Papa Smurf soon had a smile on his face. "We have to carry this to the lord!" he said. "You're right, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette added. "Okay, my little Smurfs! Let's go!" The Smurfs and Smurfettes soon started to take each piece of treasure through the narrow passageway. "He'll be happy!" Papa Smurf rejoiced. "I hope so," Mother Smurfette added. "Maybe he'll be able to help us." Lord Poppery was busy sitting in his chair when he heard Papa Smurf call for him. "Hey, Milord!" he shouted. Lord Poppery soon made his way to the kitchens and suddenly his eyes went wide open. "We smurfed this treasure at the bottom of a mouse-hole!" Hero said. "Look! It's full of gold!" Jokey said. "And diamonds!" Smurfette giggled. "And there's a lot more!" Papa Smurf said, cheerfully. "We'll go smurf it for you!" Hefty insisted. Lord Poppery soon had tears running down his face as he picked up the treasure. "Saved! I'm saved! How could I thank you? Please take half of the treasure," he offered. Papa Smurf chuckled at the offer, but disagreed. "Oh no! We wouldn't know what to do with it! We only ask one thing of you: supplies for the winter! Ours got burned!" he said. "Supplies? Of course! With this treasure, we can buy some good bread!" Lord Poppery said happily. "And some cakes?" Smurfette said. "And honey?" Brainy added. "And some sarsaparilla?" Greedy added. "I wouldn't mind some sarsaparilla," Baker said. "As much as you like!" Lord Poppery said happily. All the Smurfs and Smurfettes soon began cheering. "I HATE CHEERING!" Grouchy said. "I HATE cheering too!" Sulky added. ... Several days later, all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were outside Lord Poppery's castle with many bags of supplies on sleds. "Farewell, little Smurfs!" Lord Poppery said. "Have a safe trip home." "Thanks, Lord Poppery," Papa Smurf answered cheerfully. "Okay, my little Smurfs, let's get going." Soon, the Smurfs and Smurfettes were soon on their journey back to the village. "This smurf will lead the way," Hero said as he flew overhead. Further back, Saviour noticed her Uncle Greedy and Aunt Baker looking rather pale. "What's wrong with you Uncle Greedy? Aunt Baker? Are you sick?" she asked them. "No! I smurfed too much cake, honey, and sarsaparilla these past few days!" Greedy answered. "Same goes for me," Baker added. "I'll never eat again." Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Hungry Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles